


The Perfect Weather for a Sweater

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, This is pure fluff, it's so sickeningly sweet, seriously this is all fluff with a dash of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to California for winter vacation.</p><p>She goes to the beach to play in the sand.</p><p>The weather brings two people together in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I Am is a Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series of really short chapters based on the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood. There's no real plot other than building a relationship. There will be sex later on, but nothing terribly detailed. Enjoy~

Thick, unruly, curly black hair blew every which way in the slightly chilled wind that graced the coast of California. Bright grey eyes looked out at the ocean with disinterest. He hated being here, but his father planned the vacation to spend time with them over the winter. A pale hand, slightly cooler than usual due to the temperature, ran through soft locks as his eyes slid closed and a sigh escaped.

 

Karkat Vantas hated the beach. And California for that matter.

 

When he opened his eyes, however, they landed on a figure just down the beach from him. Kicking around in the sand and giggling, Karkat was entranced. Without thinking, he moved closer and saw the figure was a female that looked about his age; 20.

 

In that moment the only thought in his head was _'She is gorgeous, and all I am is a simple man.'_


	2. Little High-Waisted Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi sees Karkat.

The gritty feeling of the sand in between her toes made her giggle, a sound that bubbled out of her throat in the most melodic way possible. Her thighs jiggled every time she kicked, and her crop top that showed off her chubby tummy flew up just a little in the wind. Goosebumps caressed her sun-kissed skin as a slight chill set in.

 

But Feferi Peixes didn't care. She just loved playing in the sand whenever she could.

 

The wind blew her luscious black hair to the right, forcing her to turn her head. Crystalline blue met steely grey and suddenly she felt slightly self-conscious in her little high-waisted shorts that showed off more skin than she normally did.


	3. Too Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk and warm up.

Grey eyes stayed locked with blue as the owners stood frozen, the chilled California air drifting by. Blue closed as Feferi shivered a bit, the cold forming goosebumps all over her body. That one moment let Karkat shake off the shock of running into another person, let alone one so beautiful. So, acting on instinct, he approached her.

 

"Would you like my sweater? You look cold," he asked, his voice, while usually gruff, soft. She glanced back up at him, eyes traveling up his body, giving him a shiver of his own. A blush covered her cheeks.

 

"It's ok. I'll be fine," she said in response, but the boy was already shedding his sweater. He handed over the thick, black turtleneck, a light dusting of pink covering his own cheeks.

 

"Please, I insist. It's too cold." The two shared a mutual smile. She grabbed the sweater and put it on, reveling in the warmth it provided and the musky scent of cologne. He was right; it was too cold without him in her life.


	4. Take Your Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat makes the first move.

The two met day after day for a week, talking, watching the ocean, sharing Karkat's oversized sweater. They stood in the sand, huddling together for warmth in the cool ocean breeze, watching the sky grow more pink as the sun began setting. It painted a beautiful picture. Both wore smiles on their faces as they appreciated each other's company. That wasn't enough for Karkat, though.

 

In the midst of watching the sunset, he turned his head to stare at his female companion. Her porcelain features were flawless. Her chub was cuter than he thought possible. Her eyes shone like sapphires in the sun's glint.

 

She turned to look at him, taking in his pale appearance, the emotion in his grey eyes that seemed so steely at first glance. She noticed his staring and started to turn her head away, but his palm stopped it. He turned her face to his and moved in, kissing her.

 

And the feelings that exploded from that simple action took their breaths away.


	5. Goosebumps Start to Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold winds aren't the only things to cause goosebumps

She led him to a changing tent; it would block some of the wind, she said. Feferi giggled as she pulled Karkat by the hand inside, immediately throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. His breath hitched when their lips met once more, hand tentatively settling on her upper back. Karkat pulled Feferi closer, their bodies flush.

 

Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, almost as if rehearsed. Their breaths mixed in small puffs between kisses. They moved together already, almost as if they were one.

 

His hands slid lower - mid back. She gripped him tighter, lacing a hand in his thick, black hair. His hands slid lower again, settling on her hips.

 

This time, when she got goosebumps, it wasn't because it was too cold.


	6. These Hearts Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk happens.

"I want you to meet my mom," she said as her head rested on his bare chest, the two of them lying surrounded by their clothes in the changing tent. They kept each other warm as they came down from their high. However, grey eyes darted down to her blue ones in surprise.

 

"You, what?" he asked, his anxiety starting to spike.

 

"I want you to meet my mom, Karcrab. I think you'd get along well with her, and I think she'd love you. Please? She's my mom. I love her so much and want her to meet you," she pleaded. Karkat stared at her for a little, heart pounding. He could feel hers against his chest, and it was beating equally as hard.

 

"Fine. But only if you'll meet my dad." She smiled in return and nodded.

 

"Of course! I'm sure I'll adore your father! Especially if he's anything like you." He blushed and held her closer.

 

"Now that that's settled, up for round two, my beautiful mermaid?" She giggled and nodded as he rolled her over, kissing down her neck and rolling his hips against hers. The two shared another intimate moment as their hearts beat faster in anticipation of meeting those the other's heart beats hardest for.


	7. Inside This Place is Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes well, and a better meeting place is gained.

The family meetings went well and led to the two being able to meet on the beach and go to one of the houses, the Vantases having rented a small cottage for the break. It made for better meetings... especially when the families weren't home.

 

Moans echoed through the fuchsia room as sweaty bodies moved in unison. His lips caressed her skin. Her thighs squeezed around his waist. His hands gripped at her hips as her nails slid down his back. Two bodies, undulating as one, arched their backs as their high points were reached simultaneously. He collapsed next to her on her bed, breathing heavy as they cuddled.

 

"I'm sad my break will be ending in a week. After meeting you, I don't want to go back to Virginia. College just won't be the same," Karkat said, holding onto Feferi.

 

"We can still talk every day. And who knows? You may get a surprise visit from me every now and again," she giggled, nuzzling his chin.

 

"It won't be the same meeting with you at school. I'm finding I actually kind of like the beach now," he teased, kissing her forehead.

 

"True, but inside is much warmer than the chilly beach." On that, they both agreed, dropping the subject for the time being, just reveling in the warmth of the inside.


	8. No Shirt, No Blouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of winter vacation.

It was the last day of winter break. And he didn't want the day to end.

 

The two of them went out for lunch with their respective families, chatting over burgers and fries. His father and her mother talked about things in the adult world such as finances, businesses, and their children. His brother and her sister bickered over various topics such as social injustices and equal rights. Feferi and Karkat simply watched on, rubbing each other's thighs occasionally and chatting about their respective educational experiences; Feferi wanting to go into Marine Biology and Karkat wanting to go into journalism and photography.

 

She agreed to help him build a portfolio with her as a human subject.

 

After lunch, the families parted ways while the two went to Karkat's for the shoot. She did several poses for him, starting simple and innocent.

 

Then her shoes came off. Then her tights. Her fuchsia skirt not too long after, leaving her in a black blouse and seahorse panties. Her darker skin, smooth in its complexion, stood out on the white sheet of the bed.

 

She took off the blouse.

 

Karkat snapped a couple more pictures and set the camera up on a tripod, switching the mode to record. He took off his shoes, his socks, his pants, and finally his shirt and joined her on the bed.

 

They spent their final day together with no shirt and no blouse, moving together time after time until the Vantases returned home and she had to leave.

The vacation was over, and Karkat couldn’t be more unhappy to leave California.


	9. The Holes of My Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has to return to college.

Back in Virginia at the University of Virginia, Karkat sat by himself in the food court, poking at his pasta. He couldn't get his mind off of Feferi. His missed her so much, and it was only the first day back. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his sad grey eyes to look out the window. What he saw had him doing a double-take.

 

It was Feferi. It couldn't be anyone else. She was standing out in the snow in a thin coat, her favorite fuchsia skirt, black tights, and her fuchsia flats. She shivered as blue eyes looked around, lost and trying to get her bearings. Karkat abandoned his food and ran outside.

 

"Feferi?!" She looked over, spotting him, and a smile broke on her face as she ran at him, jumping into his arms. He spun her around and held her close.

 

"Hi, Karkat!"

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I go to school here now, silly! I transferred to be closer to you!" Her giggles bubbled out of her throat before her teeth started chattering in the cold. "Gosh, it's cold out here." Karkat smile and grabbed her hands.

 

"Here, I'll hold your hands in the holes of my sweater for a bit before we can head to either my or your room. I think we have some catching up to do," he suggested, the two grinning at each other as they shared the warmth of Karkat's sweater once more.


	10. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect ending.

Their wedding was held in December, right on the Winter Solstice. Karkat's family flew out to California for the event as well as all Karkat and Feferi's friends. It had been four years since their initial meeting. An arbor was set up on the beach along with chairs for the guests. Right where they met that fateful winter break.

 

Karkat stood in his black tux by the arbor with Sollux, his best man, by his side. Across the aisle stood Aradia, Feferi's Maid of Honor. The band started to play the ceremonial wedding march as everyone stood to face the shore. There stood Feferi in her mermaid-style white gown, a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a tiara adorning her head. She was stunningly beautiful.

 

She approached the arbor and took Karkat's hand as his father started the ceremony. They said their vows and exchanged rings, Feferi's hands and arms getting progressively colder. Once they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Vantas, Karkat immediately shrugged off his tux coat, wrapping it around Feferi before they walked back down the aisle together.

 

"Maybe we should have chosen a summer wedding," she giggled.

 

"No because winter has the perfect sweater weather." They kissed as he picked her up and carried her off to the limousine waiting to take them to the reception. The man who'd hated the beach and winter found them to be his favorite place and season, now. After all, he'd met the love of his life all because it was the perfect weather for a sweater.


End file.
